Luna Listen
by dragonya49
Summary: Luna and Neville are in the Ravenclaw common room when they get a visit from someone you wouldn't expect.


**Luna Listen**

**This is my first story and my niece is typing for me because I type too slow for her, my story is about Luna in the Ravenclaw common room and a spirit of a young woman needs Luna's help. And we've added Neville. Chaos is about to occur!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize Luna and Neville are just my puppets that I make do whatever I want. Larrana belongs to me.**

Luna Lovegood sat on one of the Ravenclaw couches with her boyfriend Neville. He was reading a new Herbology book Professor Sprout had given him while Luna was reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. Their hands sat interlocked on the couch but each was absorbed in their own world and didn't notice the sudden chill that swept through the room.

Luna didn't even jump as a silvery, see through index finger placed itself on the tip of her nose. She stared at it for quite some time before she looked up and was met with a pair of bright eyes, the left one was blue while the right one was green.

"Hello". Luna said still staring into the eyes.

"Hi". The voice seemed to sing its reply and Luna finally looked at the blue and green eyes features. It was a girl, she looked to be around 16 years old and Luna couldn't understand why a girl of sixteen had any reason to die. Her long brown hair was either past or right at her butt while the dress she wore was a beautiful emerald green and flowed down to the ground.

"Who are you"? Luna asked returning her gaze to her upside down magazine.

"Luna, who are you talking to"? Neville asked.

"The girl standing in front of me silly". Luna answered her eyes still on her magazine. Neville looked around, there was no one there and if he hadn't known his girlfriend was a little off her would have found this weird.

"I'm Larrana, and he can't see me". The girl smiled down at Luna.

"Well that's not very smart". Luna said. "How is someone supposed to believe me I tell them you're there when they can't see you"? Neville chuckled as he returned to his book.

"I need you to listen to me Luna Lovegood". Larrana said. "You know a war is coming no doubt"? Luna nodded. "I'm here to tell you that you need to prepare for it".

"How"? Luna asked. "Isn't that Harry and Abby's job"?

"Harry and Abby are busy at the moment, they are preparing for the war in their own way". Larrana said. "Snape needs to be taken down, along with the Carrows. Reform the D.A., Neville".

Neville jumped and looked up,

"Can you see her now"? Luna asked, Neville nodded.

"Neville listen to me". Larrana said. "You can't just sit here and wait for the war to come. You need to prepare". Neville stared at her.

"How did you die"? Luna asked suddenly.

"Luna"! Neville hissed lightly hitting her arm. Luna turned to stare at her boyfriend, her unblinking eyes had always slightly scared Neville but he stared back none the less.

"Did you know," Larrana began sitting in mid air in front of the two students. "That Hogwarts wasn't built by magic"?

"It wasn't"? Neville asked.

"No, it wasn't. My father was one of the few who was had the opportunity to help build it. I was ten when they started, for some reason the walls kept falling down. It was said that one of the four founders finally had to place a charm on the land to make it stay". Larrana paused. "I was wondering around when they did it, before I could get out the walls began to close around me….I closed my eyes and curled up in one of the corners. When I opened them I was dead".

"I'm sorry". Neville said.

"But that's not important". Larrana said waving her hand. "You need to reform the D.A. Harry and Abby can't do this by themselves. They need your help". The clock struck midnight and Larrana jumped.

"I have to go". She said standing. "If decide to do it, I'll be waiting in the Room of Requirements to help however I can".

"Larrana". Luna called as the ghost began to fade. "Thank you".

"You're welcome".

When she was gone Luna laid her head on Neville's shoulder.

"Go get Ginny, and I'll see you in ten".

**Well for my first story what do you guys think? Reviews would be nice but if you wanna flame keep it to yourself.**


End file.
